Machines used to recycle tires typically burn the tire to create energy. This burning of the tire is done with cement kilns and other forms of pyrolysis. There are some forms of pyrolysis that use microwave technology. Many other approaches have been taken to address the growing problem of waste tires in a cost effective and environmentally friendly way. However, a need exists to improve waste tire processing in this technology field.